


Blood Rush

by ThatOnePlatypus



Series: Stories at sea [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Decapitation, M/M, The Uchiha all have a terrible weakness for pretty and deadly, and in this instance covered in blood, not explicit or important but figured some people would prefer I tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePlatypus/pseuds/ThatOnePlatypus
Summary: Madara almost walked into Kagami when the younger man stopped walking abruptly. Then saw what he was gaping at, and stopped to gape and stare as well.





	Blood Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where it came from, but here it is anyway.  
> Didn't proofread as much as I should have, so please tell me if you find mistakes!  
> Enjoy!

Madara almost walked into Kagami when the younger man stopped walking abruptly. Cursing under his breath at his distracted clansman, Madara took a look at his expression. Kagami’s face was flushed red to the tips of his ears, mouth open in surprise.

Turning, Madara quickly found the reason of this, and couldn’t help but pause and gape a little himself, face slowly growing a bit hot.

Tobirama, unaware – or perhaps uncaring – of their gaze, lopped off the head of his last remaining attacker in a single, distracted strike. With a scowl that shouldn’t be this attractive, the Senju sharply cut at empty air, sending most of the blood coating his blade flying away. Then, still looking annoyed, he grabbed a piece of cloth from one of the fallen shinobi, and wiped his blade on it.

Once done, he sheathed his blade and, still looking fairly distracted and annoyed, absently reached to his face with his hand, wiping at his cheek.

The blood that was splattered there smeared on his skin, vivid red, and Madara felt his heart miss a beat. Kagami, younger and much less restrained, made a noise not unlike a dying cat.

As if the noise was the first hint Tobirama had of their presence, the Senju turned towards them, brow arched.

“What?” He asked, annoyance making his tone short.

Kagami, clearly unable to even think coherently, made a gurgling noise, his face flushing a shade darker. Madara, older, wiser, and more controlled, managed to blurt out.

“What the fuck!”

Tobirama blinked at him, and then seemed to realize that perhaps the scene they had wandered into was a little bit concerning. He huffed, wiping at his cheek absently again, and only managing to smear more red there, and made a dismissive gesture.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “those were the only intruders. I took care of it.”

Right, Madara thought distantly. Intruders. Should probably worry about that. Instead, he smartly decided to point out.

“You’ve got blood on your face.”

Kagami made a miserable noise of agreement. Then opened his mouth to say something, eyes still dazed.

“Red really is your colour,” he blurted out. “It suits you re-”

That’s as far as he got before Madara quickly muffled him with his hand. Kagami shut his mouth with a click, blushing furiously once more when he realized he had just said that aloud.

Tobirama blinked, staring at them.

“Thank you?” He said slowly, looking rather confused. Then, “Is that a way to tell me I need a shower?”

Kagami emitted a very high-pitched noise. Probably having made the mistake of imagining Tobirama taking a shower, washing the red off his skin, slow, diluted red droplets running down on his cheekbones and down his jawline, and then down his throat and-

Madara choked on his own very high-pitched wheeze, and managed, somehow, to bite out a, “Gottagobye-” before he grabbed onto Kagami and shunshined the both of them quickly out of there.

He only stopped once they both got sufficiently away, on a branch above the Nakano river. There, he slumped in relief. Crisis averted.

Slowly, he grabbed Kagami’s shoulders, and planted his gaze in his clansman’s still dazed eyes.

“Kagami,” he said, very seriously, “You can’t say those things out loud. Especially not in public.” Kagami opened his mouth, and Madara shook him once, “Not _even_ if it’s true!”

“But it _is_ true,” Kagami protested, and then, looking very dazed still, “Madara-sama, did you _see him?_ ”

“Yes, I did,” Madara said, tiredly.

“He’s _amazing_ ,” Kagami said, eyes wide with realization. “He could stab me, and I would probably thank him for the honor.”

Madara paused, torn between agreeing and shaking the young man once more to try and make him realize what he was saying, once again, out loud.

Apparently, and unfortunately, Kagami seemed to realize that, because his eyes suddenly widened again. He flushed, pales, flushed again, and then got a very mix of the two, horror and fear at war with rebellion and want on his face.

“Oh shit,” he whispered, “You agree.”

Madara didn’t reply, because, well. Only a blind man wouldn’t, probably. Kagami paled a bit more in response, and then said.

“...Please don’t kill me?”

Madara’s hands on Kagami’s shoulders tightened. On the one hand, yes, he would absolutely murder Kagami in envy if the younger man tried to encroach on _his_ future husband – although he had yet to make any move, but he was _working on it, damn it all_. On the other hand, Kagami was his clansman, and harming him went against his beliefs.

“I’ll try to resist the urge,” Madara finally managed to bite out tersely.

“Oh thank the gods,” Kagami said, pupils blown wide, and then, because clearly his brain-to-mouth filter was shot, “You know your sharingan is on, and it’s pretty hot when you look murderous like that?”

Madara blinked at him. Kagami flushed to the tip of his ears.

“Do you have _no_ preservation instinct?” Madara asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Kagami simply buried his face in his hands, making a gurgling sound about hot people that could kill him and look fabulous doing it. Then paused, as if struck by a thought.

“Oh no,” Kagami said, quietly horrified. “If you and sensei get together, I’m going to die of pretty and deadly.”

At this point, Madara just snorted in disbelief. Kagami _truly_ had no brain-to-mouth filter.

Then, as if to prove that thought true, Kagami opened his mouth again.

“...Do you think there’s any credence to those rumours about the Senjus having multiple lovers?”

Madara felt he was justified in dunking the younger man in the river below. Clearly, he needed some cold water to quench that thirst.

And if the flush rising on his face wasn’t fully from anger, well.

No one needed to know.


End file.
